


To Make a Bang

by Sherlock1110



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: A fluffy oneshot. Merlin pranks Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	To Make a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr
> 
> Please no criticism, I am merely dipping my toes into a new fandom!

"Merlin, I'm assuming there's an explanation for your being under my bed." 

As always, Merlin was caught unawares by his master's voice and thumped his head on the bottom of the Prince's bed.

"I... Yes, sire, that rat is back." Merlin crawled out from beneath the bed backwards, rubbing the back of his head. 

Arthur had drawn his sword and was spinning the handle in his fingers. "The rat?"

Merlin watched the sword and nodded. "Yes, my lord, see," he looked for something to back up his claim and failed.

"I was under the impression," the Prince continued, ignoring his servant's pointless blabbering. "That you ate the rat." Arthur raised his sword and Merlin stumbled as he took a step back out of its path.

Merlin opened his mouth and then closed it again. "You did too." 

"I still owe you for that." Arthur stepped up to the side of his bed, to examine the linen, looking for the reason for his idiotic servant's antics. 

"You made me eat it. Isn't that payment enough?" 

"Morgana still hasn't forgiven me. Perhaps a day in the stocks."

The socerer shook his head, "I... Sire, how would you cope without me?"

"Perhaps I should allow Morgana to decide your fate." 

Merlin snorted, stepping aside another blow of Arthur's sword. "That is your training sword?" He checked as he fell backwards over the Prince's boot and landed on his arse beneath the blond's towering body. 

"No." 

Merlin rolled out of the way of the next blow just in time and scampered for the door. 

"Merlin!" Arthur's tone had changed and it brought his servant to a halt immediately. "My father requires Gaius. Find him and bring him to the throne room."

Merlin jerked his head in the affirmative even as Arthur yelled after him, "and I'll find out what you were doing under my bed!"

***

Merlin raced home and through the door to the quarters he shared with Gaius.

"Merlin, what's the rush-" 

"Arthur is threatening to put me in the stocks again."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "But you enjoy it." 

"Yes," the boy said impatiently, "I know that, you know that, but the prince does not." Merlin stepped into his room to find Arthur's chainmail. "Oh, Uther requires your presence," he added, poking his head out of his room. 

"You should have said that before you began complaining about Arthur."

"But complaining about Arthur is my purpose in life."

"It certainly feels like it," Gaius muttered, heading for the door all the same. 

Merlin waited until Gaius had gone before he locked the door with his magic and set Arthur's armour to be polished without his getting his hands dirty. He watched as the items, helm included, floated around the room, shining more and more. He contemplated his prank and smirked to himself.

***

It was several hours later and Merlin was in the process of hanging up the dry laundry when Arthur came in, grumbling about how useless the latest round of knight challenges had gone. 

"Merlin, get my boots off," Arthur ordered, perching on the edge of his bed and staring at the ceiling. 

"Of course," Merlin muttered, practically dropping the Prince's clothes and hurrying to his side. 

Merlin made sure to be rougher than usual as he tugged Arthur's boot, Arthur clipped him on the back of the head, "be careful, you useless baffoon." 

"Have you not noticed that you insult me more when you've had a bad day?" 

"Obviously."

"But your bad day was not my doing. Sit back on the bed."

"Are you telling me what to do?" 

Merlin's head jerked up at that. "No, sire. But if you don't you'll end up on the floor," he indicated how close to falling from the bed Arthur already was. 

"Fine, but only because I want to."

"Of course, my lord." Merlin waited and waited and waited in what felt like slow motion as Arthur rose to sit back on the bed more fully. As he did a loud bang was heard, echoing off the chamber walls and making Arthur fly off the bed to reach for his sword. It didn't take more than a second to realise it was his idiotic servant's doing as Merlin had collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles. 

"You bloody prat! That is what you were doing under here." 

Merlin couldn't respond, he was too busy laughing at the fact Arthur, for all his battle victories, hadn't noticed. "Perhaps you should take the Knight's test again, Arthur."


End file.
